Frosting, Cookies, and Questions
by Elora Grace
Summary: Loosely based on the canon of CP Coulter's Dalton. Whenever Kurt bakes his "magic" cookies, and Blaine insists on writing "eat me" on every single one of them. One day, he gets a better idea...


**A/N:** I say loosely based on CP Coulter's Dalton because this came to me as a headcanon when reading her marvelous fic. The Alice in Wonderland allusions were her ideas, not mine. "Magic" Cookies are also hers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Kurt, we're out of frosting!" Blaine called from the kitchen.

"How can we possibly be out of frosting? I just—" Kurt began to explain before stopping mid sentence at the sight of Blaine frantically squeezing a tube of frosting over his mouth, trying to get the last drop out of the tube.

Blaine froze in place when he realized Kurt was watching him. He slowly turned his head to face his boyfriend, mouth still hanging wide open. "Hi."

Kurt crossed his arms. "So _this_ is why we're out of frosting?" he asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Maybe," Blaine denied, hiding the crumpled tube behind his back.

Kurt smirked. "And here I thought you were writing 'eat me' on all of them again."

"Oh, I did that, too," Blaine assured Kurt brightly, gesturing to the pile of cookies behind him. "But I'm not done, so can you get me some more? Please?"

"Fine," said Kurt, trying to hide his amusement with annoyance. "Be back in fifteen minutes." Blaine beamed at him. "You have frosting all over your face."

"Hmm… I guess I'll have to find a way to get it off…" Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Come here," said Kurt, pulling Blaine in for a kiss before he left.

As soon as Kurt was out the door, Blaine grabbed the tubes of frosting he had hidden and quickly started decorating more cookies. He had to get them finished before Kurt got home. The set up had to be perfect. When all but one of the cookies had "eat me" written on them, he arranged them all in a pile so that as many "eat me's" as possible were showing. The last cookie had just been finished decorating when Blaine heard Kurt's key in the lock. Quickly, he set it amongst the others, and went to fetch the final piece of his plan.

"I'm back!" Kurt announced. "I got $30 worth of frosting, Blaine, so you better…" he trailed off. "Hey, did you already finish all of these? Why did you have me run to the store?"

"I found some more," Blaine lied hastily, returning to the kitchen. "Go on, try one."

Kurt turned his attention back to the pile of cookies, casually glancing over them. Suddenly, one cookie in the middle caught his eye. It was different than the rest. It didn't say "eat me." It said…

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. He whipped around so fast that at first, he didn't even see his boyfriend in the room. A second later, a downward glance showed him that Blaine was indeed still in the room. On the floor. On one knee. With a small box in his hands.

"Will you?" Blaine asked a stunned Kurt. He stood and picked up the cookie in question. "Marry me?" he continued, reading the cookie's message out loud. He placed the cookie in Kurt's hands and opened the box to reveal a stunning gold band.

"Yes!" Kurt cried, throwing his arms around Blaine. They held the embrace for several moments until Kurt interrupted. "But…" he began.

"But what?" Blaine asked, pulling back.

"But… I kind of wanted to do it," Kurt admitted slowly.

"What? Propose?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "But it's okay! Really! I mean, I had a ring picked out, but I had no idea how I was going to do it, and then I was afraid I wouldn't be able to go through with it and—" he rambled.

"So do it," Blaine said simply.

"What?" asked Kurt, caught off guard.

"Propose," said Blaine.

"I," Kurt hesitated, "okay." He pulled a small, velvet box from his inside jacket pocket.

"You didn't have any plans, but you carried it with you in your coat pocket?" Blaine chuckled in surprise.

"You never know when the right opportunity might come up!" Kurt defended. Blaine's warm smile gave him the courage to continue. "Blaine Devon Anderson…" he began. Blaine didn't even mind the use of the middle name that he usually hated, he was so happy. "Will you…?" Kurt tried to continue, but starting to choke up. He couldn't stop thinking about how he and Blaine were going to be married. Happiness was beginning to overwhelm him, and he wasn't sure he could finish his question coherently. He must have said something to the effect because Blaine was reassuring him and took the ring from Kurt's shaking hands.

"Here let me," Blaine said, sliding the ring on his left finger and waving his fingers between their faces. "Yes." He grinned as Kurt threw his arms around Blaine again, this time engaging him in a passionate kiss.

After they felt they could speak again without erupting into tears of pure happiness, Kurt asked, "Who should we tell first?"

Blaine thought for a moment before replying, "Why don't we just send them cookies?" He held up Kurt's grocery bag of frosting tubes. "I think we could get pretty creative with all these colors."


End file.
